Schwartz's Time In Jail
by Farore the Oracle of Secrets
Summary: Schwartz is in jail what surprises are in store for him? Allenby and Major Urube are back! Chapter 2 is up! Don't forget to R&R!
1. Default Chapter

When Good Guys Go Bad ! Chapter 1  
  
Author's Note: Don't read this story if you haven't read the Welcome To Boot Camp Shuffle Alliance story. Because you'll never know why the heck Schwartz is in jail. And I'm not going to repeat the reason why he did in this story so tough luck! ^_^ As for those f you who did read the story then you'll really have a laugh in this one! Enjoy!  
  
Schwartz is in Neo Japan's Jail house. A guard is holding him up by the shoulders and beating him with a club along the way to his jail cell.  
  
Schwartz: *clunk* Oww! *clunk* Can you please..*clunk* stop hitting *clunk* me on the head *clunk* with that ( Schwarz takes the club away from the guard and hits him on the head with it.) thing!?  
  
Guard: (tears come down his eyes) You don't have to yell. Wahahahaahahaa! ( runs off crying ) Mommy! The mean old prisoner hit me in the head! Wahahaha!!  
  
Mommy: Come here junior.  
  
Guard: Yes mommy!  
  
Schwartz: I guess this is my time to escape.  
  
Schwartz tiptoes over to the main entrance, shining light is coming out from the door telling him that "it's a gateway to freedom!"  
  
Schwartz: Thank God!  
  
Just as he's about to open the door Domon comes in.  
  
Schwartz: Domon?  
  
Domon: (yells) HEY SCHWARTZ WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN JAIL?!!!  
  
Schwartz: Shhh! Your gonna get me n trouble.  
  
Domon: NONSENSE! I'M AS QUIET AS A MOUSE! AREN'T YOU IN TROUBLE ANYWAY? I TOLD YOU TO FOLLOW ME WHEN WE ESCAPED FROM BOOT CAMP! BUT DID YOU LISTEN NO! NOW YOUR IN JAIL! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Schwartz: I thought you didn't know who I am?  
  
Domon: (drools with a stupid look on his face) What?  
  
Schwartz: Never mind.  
  
Domon: Of course I know who you are Schwartz. Your Kyoji any dummy knows that.  
  
Schwartz: Well that's smart.  
  
Guard: What who's there?  
  
Schwartz: Domon run!  
  
Domon and Schwartz start running away from the guard as he chases after them. But stupidly they start running on a treadmill.  
  
Schwartz: Domon this isn't working!  
  
Domon: I know we should've used the bicycle!  
  
Schwartz: Know I mean we need chase music!  
  
Schwartz stops in front of the guard and holds his hand out in front of his face.  
  
Schwartz: I just need to change the music.  
  
Guard: Okay but don't take so long I have ballet lessons at five!  
  
Schwartz goes into a closet and sees the gang from Scooby doo.  
  
Schwartz: We need chase music!  
  
Freddy: Got it!  
  
Music starts playing in the backround.  
  
Domon: Now it's complete!  
  
Schwartz: Start running!  
  
The guard comes towards them while Domon and Schwartz are running on the treadmill.  
  
Domon: Burn baby burn!  
  
The guard picks both of them up by the shoulders and puts them in the jail cell.  
  
Domon: You just had to yell didn't you Schwartz! I told you to be quiet but, did you listen? No! Schwartz your such a bad influence!  
  
Schwartz stares at Domon with evil red eyes. His eyes are flashing with the words I WILL KILL YOU! On it.  
  
Domon: No you won't.  
  
Schwartz's eyes flash YES I WILL. Schwartz gets closer and closer to Domon. Domon runs over to the cell bars and screams out "Help!" while shaking the cell bars. And you can guess what happened to Domon when no one answered.  
  
So how did you like that chapter? It was funny wasn't it? Well please review and I'll get to chapter 2 in time. 


	2. The Insanity!

Chapter 2: The Insanity!  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews people now I have the energy to continue this story! Did I mention that I'm getting this from the top of my head as I write! Yes I'm a strange person! Mwahahahahaha!!!  
  
Domon and Schwartz are sitting on a bench trying to ignore eachother for the time they'll be spending in jail.  
  
Schwartz: I hate you.  
  
Domon: I hate you more.  
  
Schwartz: Well, you stink.  
  
Domon: At least I put deodorant on.  
  
Schwartz: What are you talking about?  
  
Domon: Rain.  
  
Schwartz: Why?  
  
Domon: Just incase I have to murder someone when I get out.  
  
Schwartz moves away from Domon.  
  
Schwartz: I'm going to sleep.  
  
Domon: I don't care, smelly.  
  
Schwartz: Shut up bum rush!  
  
Domon: What's that?  
  
Schwartz: It's what you are.  
  
Domon: Just go to bed!  
  
Time passes by while Schwartz is sleeping, he wakes up.  
  
Schwartz: Who ! What!  
  
Domon: What?  
  
Schwartz: Domon! Am I growing grey hair yet?  
  
Domon: No, why?  
  
Schwartz: We've been here for 10 years!  
  
Domon: Schwartz, it's only been 7 seconds.  
  
Schwartz: What you talkin' bout Domon?  
  
Domon: Look at my watch 7 seconds!  
  
Schwartz: How does it know that?  
  
Domon: I was bored so I was check to see how much time you have.  
  
Schwartz: (trembling voice) To live?  
  
Domon: Of course not!  
  
Schwartz: Whew!  
  
Domon: To die! Of course you'd stay dead forever. Unless someone as stupid as me would wish you back with the dragon balls.  
  
Schwartz: Whatever.  
  
Prisoner: Hi!  
  
Domon: Aaahhhhh!!!!  
  
Scwartz: It's Ugly! I new this day would come.(takes out pepper spray and sprays it in his eyes) Someone help!  
  
Prisoner: Give me your lunch money!  
  
Domon and Schwartz: Oh. (Hand over 5 bucks)  
  
Schwartz: Thank you for your patronage.  
  
Prisoner: Hey, no sweat!  
  
Domon: Sweat? (smells himself) Whew! I'm kickin'.  
  
Schwartz: I know!  
  
Domon: You have some horse radish I can borrow?  
  
Schwartz: No.  
  
Domon: But I smell!  
  
Schwartz: Horse radish smells too.  
  
Domon: Oh, so that's why I've been smelling. No more horse radish soap for me.  
  
Schwartz: (hurls)  
  
Domon: What's the matter with him?  
  
Domon stares outside, he sees Major Urube and Allenby walking through.  
  
Domon: Good Lord!  
  
Schwartz: What? Hahaha! It's Major Urube and Allenby! Domon why don't you call them over.  
  
Domon: No, no, no, no, no, no!  
  
Schwartz: Oh, phooey! I'll do it myself! Hey Urube come here! Allenby come and look at your boy friend! He's in jail!  
  
Allenby: *sniff, sniff* I smell Domon!  
  
Urube: *sniff, sniff* I smell torcher! Excellent!  
  
Allenby and Urube walk over to Domon and Schwartz.  
  
Allenby: Domon? What are you doing here?  
  
Domon: I don't know who your talking to. My name is Bob.  
  
Allenby: Oh, please I know that stank smell from anywhere!  
  
Domon: Damn, horse radish!  
  
Urube: Domon?  
  
Domon: (in a squeaky voice) What.  
  
Urube: Boo!  
  
Domon: (screams like a six year old) Ahhh!  
  
Urube: Mwahahaha!  
  
Schwartz: Allenby? Aren't you goink to say hello to your boyfriend?  
  
Allenby: You mean..  
  
Schwartz: Yes, Do...  
  
Allenby: Oh Schwartz, I love you to!  
  
Schwartz: (screams like a 3 year old girl) Aaaahhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Urube: This calls for a celebration!  
  
Schwartz: No, it doesn't!  
  
Allenby: Schwartz doesn't like me! Wahahahahaha!!  
  
Schwartz: Your darn right!  
  
Urube: What!?  
  
Schwartz: Nothing.  
  
Domon: You heard him he said he doesn't like her!  
  
Urube: Is that right son!  
  
Schwartz faints and falls on the ground.  
  
Allenby: Oo! Schwartz is playing dead!  
  
Domon: Schwartz you can get up now. (kicks him) Schwartz!  
  
Schwartz: (Gets up) Uhh! Oh Domon, I had a nightmare! I dreamt that, that ugly girl Allenby loved.me?  
  
Allenby: Hi Schwartz!  
  
Schwartz: (screams like a 1 year old) Waaahhhh!!!  
  
Schwartz faints again.  
  
Domon: Why!  
  
How did you like this chapter? I was watching the fairy god parents while typing the ending of this chapter! I love that show! Well I hope you can review! See ya! 


End file.
